dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a character and ghost villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. History Previous Life According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember". Her song "Remember" is possibly based on the above events prior to her death. Fanning the Flames Making her debut with her famous song "Remember,""Fanning the Flames" using her hypnotic abilities to achieve pop star status as part of her plan to dominate the world. Starting in Amity Park, she controls the minds of every teenager in town, except for Danny who was protected by his ghost powers and Sam who used the Fenton Headphones all the time. When fighting Danny in a concert, she gains the upper hand due to the chanting and eventually grows strong enough to affect him, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam, while she busies herself with her plans of world domination with a worldwide televised concert. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights her, but she is still way too powerful for him due to the entire world chanting her name,and traps him in a swirling purple vortex. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember. Immediately she grows weak and powerless, losing her flaming ponytail, and is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. 13 She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode "13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack was idiotically releasing ghosts one at a time by pressing a button which opened the portal doors, telling his family that whenever they press it, the doors open "like this", so you shouldn't press it. Just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 alongside Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. Pirate Radio She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode "Pirate Radio" where Ember creates a song that makes adults hypnotized by (actually a mellow, ballad version of Remember) so that they can go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's Back". With this, she teams up with Captain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode as she was merely a mercenary hired by Youngblood. Reign Storm She came back in "Reign Storm" with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. She tells Danny about how she and the other ghosts are fleeing from Pariah Dark before she, as well as several other of Danny's enemies attack him. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. Identity Crisis In "Identity Crisis", ''Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer, hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. The Ultimate Enemy In an alternate future (seen in "The Ultimate Enemy"), Ember is obese and can no longer sing due to her vocal chords being damaged by Dark Danny. She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future-self gave them. The Fright Before Christmas She makes a cameo in "The Fright Before Christmas"'' as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. Girls' Night Out In "Girls' Night Out", Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men. This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz as a backup singer. It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend. Phantom Planet Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that Disasteroid can pass harmlessly through it. Appearance Ember McLain is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. She can control the temperature of her hair in order to be hot enough to use it as an attack or to be low enought to use hats and even control where if it looks like fire or real hair. Like some other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Personality Ember is a seductive hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in "The Ultimate Enemy" for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). However, she doesn't seem to be easily offended, as she usually ignores Danny when he drives insults towards her. She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants ("Fanning the Flames"). She is not above revenge. In all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. This shows that Ember can be selfish, which is also shown when she wanted all men away because of a fight with her boyfriend Skulker and abandoning Youngblood after burning his ship's sail. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires to lust). Little is known about her human life. Although judging by her lyrics to her song "Remember" it is theorized that she committed suicide by self cremation which made her somewhat of a tragic villainess, but that is unclear. Her life could have been around the 1970's or 80's because of her use of that time's slang and plans to start a youth revolution in her first appearance (youth revolutions were occurring during the 70's and 80's). As stated before, Ember's mind is filled up with revolutionary thoughts. In every episode she is featured as a villain, her plans are always related to some sort of revolution. This is also evidenced by her hatred against authority, especially adults. She will team up with other ghosts (Youngblood, Kitty, Spectra, etc) and hypnotize a large amount of humans in order to put her rebellious plans in practice. However, even though she always has ideas of this type, in every episode that has her as a main antagonist, she is always extreme, and has desire of ensalving others, which is a contradiction, as she ends up being and authoritarian herself. Relationships Danny Phantom Ember sees him as her main enemy, no doubt due to the many defeats he has dealt her. Therefore, she will do whatever she can to stop him from ruining her schemes, preferably permanently. Ironically, she actually helps Danny and Sam realize their feelings for each other because of her love spell. She often refers to Danny as "dipstick". However, she and some other ghosts seem to feel sorry for him when he is trapped in the Ghost Writer's story in "The Fright Before Christmas." Captain Youngblood These two get along due to their hatred towards adults and their youthful personalities. They team up for this reason and make a deal: Ember hypnotizes the adults of Amity Park with Youngblood's help, and she has easier access to taking over the youth of the town while Youngblood uses the adults to power his ship. When Ember accidentally destroys part of Youngblood's ship while battling Danny, she ultimately abandons him. Skulker It is revealed in "Girls' Night Out" that Skulker and Ember were dating. They had a quarrel over Skulker's inability to hunt Danny Phantom or any ghost for that matter and it is unknown whether or not they are still dating. Presumably, one of the reasons they've dated is because they have similar personalities which is shown in their style, regarding that they both have the same flaming hair and similarly-styled boots. Dan Phantom Ember finds him the most deplorable ghost in existence and has a personal vendetta on him for ruining her voice and making her fat in the alternative timeline of "The Ultimate Enemy". Penelope Spectra and Kitty Ember joins forces with the two in an attempt to get revenge on men in "Girls' Night Out." At first, she and Spectra at first seem to get along but when things go wrong they blame each other. Ember gets along better with Kitty, both connected due to the troubles they both have with their respective boyfriends. However, they get upset at each other when Sam tricks them into believing that they failed to get rid of all of Amity Park's men. Klemper Klemper attempts to befriend Ember at the end of "Fanning the Flames", but is unsuccessful as she tries to get him to leave her alone. Powers and Abilities Powers Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show as well as her own special powers, such as: *'Audiokinesis': With her guitar she literally has the ability to control sound. *'Flight': Standard ghost power, she can also fly with her guitar as a flying board. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power *'Teleportation': She can appear and disappear in a purple smoke cloud, and/or disappear in a hair-flame tornado. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire a pink blast and other blasts from her guitar. *'Hypnotic Music': When she plays her guitar and/or sings, she can hypnotize people, usually young people, although she can hypnotize adults (and those who think that they are adults) as well. *'Chanting Empowerment': Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. This is her biggest advantage and her worst weaknesses, because if people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can manipulate the shape of her body in order to take the form of a flame. *'Superhuman Strength': While being chanted in Amity park, she was strong enough to easily overcome Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance': Her physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than many other ghost and possibly more than Danny- while being chanted by the whole world. She highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. *'Superhuman Stamina': as many other ghosts she has a higher level of stamina than those of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are enhanced beyond normal human limits. *'Healing Factor': She can heal all her wounds in just a matter of seconds. *'Ecto-Tornado Cage': While her name is being chanted by the whole world, she can create an upside down ecto-tornado cage to trap Danny. *'Ecto-Bubble': She can trap humans inside of a pink ecto-bubble. *'Pyrokinesis': She uses her flaming hair as a fire attack. *'Power Augmentation': Ember has the ability to enhance the powers of others like she does with Kitty's banishing kiss. S01e11 Ember flying.png|Flight S01e11 Ember intangible 1.png|Intangibility S03M04 Ember on the tower.png|Invisible S01e11 Ember teleportation.gif|Teleportation S01e11 Ember teleportation 1.png|Teleportation S01e11 Ember teleportation 2.png|Teleportation S01e11 Ember teleportation 3.png|Teleportation S01e11 Ember intangible 2.png|Spectral Body Manipulation S01e11 Ember hypnotic music.png|Hypnotic Music S01e11 Ember chanting empowering.png|Chanting Empowering S01e11 superhuman strength.png|Superhuman Strength S01e11 Ember's makeup running.png|Healing Factor (With Wounds) S01e11 flying on her guitar.png|Healing Factor (Wounds Healed) S01e11 Danny trapped.png|Upside down Ecto-Tornado Cage S02e03 Ember ecto-bubble.png|Ecto-Bubble S02e03 Ember's hair burns the sail.gif|Pyrokinesis S03e03 Ember power augmentation.png|Power Augmentation S03e03 power chord mixes with kiss.png|Power Augmentation Ember power augmentation 3.jpg|Power Augmentation (Kitty's banishing kiss) S02e03 ready to rock.gif|''Ember is back and ready to rock'' Abilities *'Master Guitar Player': She is an expert electric guitar player. *'Singer': She is an excellent singer, even without her powers. Weapons Electric Guitar: In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. This in turn makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson, his "platonic" girlfriend. The effect is broken by the end of the episode, but Danny and Sam fall in love on their own terms at the end of the series. *'Icons and Powers': Ember's guitar, has different icons in each close up, each icon represents the special abilities Ember can use. The icons and their effects are: **'A music note': Presumably for normal music playing. **'A spiral': For a hypnotizing spell. **'A flame': For a flame attack. **'A heart symbol': Used for a love spell. **'A skull': For a skull beam. **'A punch': For a fist-shaped energy beam. **'A wave': A generic energy beam or a sonic wave. **She can also trap people in a ecto-bubble that no human can pass through. Her guitar can also be used as: **A "sword" in close combat. **A flying board. See Main Article: Ember's Guitar. Ember's Ponytail: She uses her hair as a fire attack as it's shown in "Fanning the Flames" and "Pirate Radio". S01e11 music setting.png|Close Up 1 S01e11 love setting.png|Close Up 2 S01e11 Ember hypnotic music.png|Hypnotic Music S01e11 Ember flame attack.png|Flame Attack S01e11 Ember love spell.png|Love Spell S01e11 skull beam.png|Skul Beam S01e11 Ember's punch beam.png|Punch Beam Sonic beam.jpg|Sonic Beam S02e03 Ember ecto-bubble.png|Ecto-Bubble Weaknesses Ember has the ghosts' inherent weaknesses, such as ecto-ranium, blood blossoms, and anti-ghost weapons. Her main weakness is the lack of chanting. The moment people stop chanting her name, she is rendered powerless, however this was only during her first appearance and she hasn't needed chanting ever since. Ember's Songs Remember Yeah! Oohh! It was, it was September Winds blow, the dead leaves fall To you, I did surrender Two weeks, you didn't call... Your life goes on without me My life, a losing game But you should, you should not doubt me You will remember my name Oh, Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Oh, Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name Your heart, your heart has mended You're wrong, now bear the shame Like dead trees, in cold December Nothing but ashes remain... Oh, Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name Oh woah woah! Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name Yeah! You will remember my name Girls Night Out Hey girls (echoing) It's girls' night out (night out, night out, night out) Wooooaaaaaaaaah! (Come on, girls! Let's do this!) (Whoo! All right! Come on!) Hey girls, we're a lot of fun. (Doo wap, wap) We'll show all of you l'il schoolboys how it's done (Doo wap, wap) We got the looks that you're all after We got the moves that make you cry (Make you cry) If there's a chance of causing laughter You wanna kiss, baby, don't even trrrrrry (--trrrryyy--rrrrrryyyyyyy) Sightings Quotes Fanning the Flames *(Singing) "You will remember my name!" *(Tucker: "''WE LOVE YOU, EMBER!") Ember: "That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!" *"The revolution will be televised!" *(Klemper: "Ember! Ember!") Ember: "Stop saying my name!!" Reign Storm *"Hey kids, here's a little ditty I like to call, GET OUT OF MY NEW HOME!" *(Danny: "How did all of you fit inside the Specter Speeder?") Ember: "Hey! Ever been inside your stupid Thermos? Compared to that, it's the Taj Mahal in there." The Fright Before Christmas *"Have some warm Christmas goose." *(With other ghosts) "We resume all hostility!" *"That is really uncool." Girls Night Out *(Bertrand "And you told Skulker he was a lousy hunter.") Ember: "He is! He can't even find the TV remote!" *"Let's just turn up the volume." *"Hey!" Pirate Radio *"That's right pop fans, Ember's Back and ready to roooooooock!!!!!!!!!" *"So, Youngblood helps me hypnotize the over-thirties,so I can: Take over the world and stuff, and I provide him with a power source for his fleet of ships." *"The only one rocking this boat is me!" Trivia *Tara Strong, the voice of Ember, also voices Timmy Turner and Poof from Butch Hartman's other show, ''The Fairly Oddparents. *Her songs are sung by Robbyn Kirmssé. Written/Composed/Directed by Guy Moon, Butch Hartman, and Steve Marmel. *In "Beauty Marked" Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Sam wore similar make-up. *Every time Ember uses her hypnotizing spell against a large amount of people, she seems to focus on a specific group. First, she targeted the teenagers. Later, she aimed against adults. Lastly, she affected women. *Ember has appeared - and had cameos and has been referenced - in every TV movie except for "Reality Trip". *Ember is one of the most famous characters of the show (right next to Danny himself Sam, Dani, and Dan Phantom) *Ember is the only character in the show to have her own 3 minute theme song which also turns out to be her first song on the show, "Remember." *Ember making Danny fall in love with Sam and thus furthering the Danny/Sam relationship had caused her to become one of the most popular characters on the show. However, her lack of furthering the relationship in later episodes, along with the addition of new ghosts, caused her popularity to drop. *Ember states in her first appearance that "the revolution will be televised." *Ember's use of 1970's lingo also suggests that she might have lived and died in the 1970's. *At the start of the episode "13", Ember is seen in the Ghost Zone in a line leading to the Fenton ghost portal repeatedly being opened and closed by the DNA lock. *Robbyn Kirmsse is the singing voice of Ember. *Ember's boots are the same style as Gene Simmon's Kiss boots. *Ember has had two costumes in the show, her normal pop-star outfit, and her pirate outfit in "Pirate Radio". Gallery Reference Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Recurring antagonists